Warriors and Twitter- Ultimate Humor
by Mossheart Feathersong
Summary: What happens when StarClan sends the clans PawPads, preloaded with twitter? And why does Mossfeather keep inviting Mistyfall to chats? I do not own warriors. Rated T for possible violence, also it's warriors.
1. In StarClan

**Hello, its Mossy feathers. This is my second story, about when the warriors discover twitter. I don't actually have much to say about this, so lets get into it.**

* * *

**New characters-**

**Bluemoon- Bluestar**

**TallestStar- Tallstar**

**TwistedRivers- Crookedstar**

**TornBetween- Raggedstar**

**HeartOfATree- Oakheart**

**SpotsOnABush- Spottedleaf**

**INeedToothpaste- Yellowfang**

* * *

Bluemoon- Okay, is everyone here?

TallestStar- No, I think TwistedRivers isn't here.

TornBetween- Ugh. Bluemoon, hurry up! Invite that slowpoke!

Bluemoon- I have.

TwistedRivers- Sorry, I was AFP.

HeartOfATree- ?

TornBetween- Away from pawboard. Who invited you, anyway, HeartOfATree?

Bluemoon- Eheheh...

TallestStar- *sigh* #Lovers.

Bluemoon- Shaddup. Anyway, we should probably give these PawPads to the Clans. But how?

HeartOfATree- Koff koff teleporter Koff koff

TornBetween- Great idea, for a fish-brain.

TwistedRivers- Hey, I heard that!

Bluemoon- Shaddup... Again. Let's just hand these over to SpotsOnABush.

TallestStar- Kay.

Bluemoon has logged off

HeartOfATree has logged off

TwistedRivers has logged off

TornBetween- INeedToothpaste didn't even show up! #Dumped

TornBetween has logged off

INeedToothpaste has logged on

INeedToothpaste- Dang it! I missed him!

INeedToothPaste has logged off


	2. The typing lesson

**Mossy Feathers here. So, I'm pleased to have a few suggestions but this chapter will be about when the clans receive the PawPads. Don't worry, I plan to have another few chapters up by Monday. Also, Gatomon, your usernames are accepted. I particularly liked Jayfeather's.**

* * *

**New characters**

**ThornsAndClaws- **Bramblestar

**DoubleCinder- **Cinderheart

**Brambleflight-** Squirrelflight

**BlindCanBeAwesome- **Jayfeather

* * *

_**Bluemoon logged on**_

_**ThornsAndClaws logged on**_

_**Brambleflight logged on**_

_**BlindCanBeAwesome logged on**_

**Bluemoon- Okay, ready for your typing lesson?**

**ThornsAndClaws- yse**

**Brambleflight- Wyh do ew evne hvae ot do tihs?**

**Bluemoon- Sorry, I can't understand anything you say. #ThunderClanCantSpell**

**BlindCanBeAwesome- Neither can I, I'm just supervising. But why the #ThunderClanCruelty?**

**ThornsAndClaws- Ikd lmee ivntie Loibnlaez adn Dvoewign**

**Brambleflight- cna ew tge a omve on?**

**Bluemoon- Okay, hang on. First type the alphabet.**

**BlindCanBeAwesome- ay bee cee dee ee ef gee, haich eye jay kay, el em en oh pee, queue arr ess, tee you vee, double-you ex, why and zee.**

**Bluemoon- *Facepaw***

**ThornsAndClaws- shaugkuwdhackjhsdavcjkhdasvcuk. Tehre I tpyde it.**

**Brambleflight- ay bee cee dee ee ef gee, haich eye jay kay, el em en oh pee, queue arr ess, tee you vee, double-you ex, why and zee.**

**BlindCanBeAwesome- copypaster!**

**Bluemoon- now type your name.**

**BlindCanBeAwesome- Jayfeather**

**ThornsAndClaws- barmlbesrat**

**Bluemoon- Try again.**

**ThornsAndClaws- Bralmestra**

**Bluemoon- Close, put each paw lightly and separately.**

**ThornsAndClaws- Bramblestar**

**Bluemoon- Yay!**

**BlindCanBeAwesome- No use for me to be here anymore, might as well collect herbs.**

_**BlindCanBeAwesome logged off**_

_**DoubleCinder logged on**_

**DoubleCinder- Have you guys seen Jayfeather?**

**Bluemoon- he just logged off to collect herbs.**

**DoubleCinder- Kay thx**

_**DoubleCinder logged off**_

**Brambleflight- Squirrelflight**

**Bluemoon- Done. Now imma go look up stuff**

_**Bluemoon has closed the chatroom**_

_**ThornsAndClaws logged off**_

_**Brambleflight logged off**_


	3. THIRTY KITS- fixed version

**Hello all, sorry I didnt update. I had a really, really sore throat. So anyway, third chapter! We need more reviews! Also, I don't know if I've said this before but check out my brother BACCAKIT on fanfic! Go on, you know you wanna! -Waves cookie in front of face- Anyway, double sized chappie to make up for lost time.**

* * *

**New characters**

**BlazingLion- **Lionblaze

**BlackBreeze- **Breezepelt

**LakeOfLeaves-** Leafpool

**XBlackFeatherX-** Crowfeather

**Mooncloud- **Nightcloud

* * *

**Part one**

_**DoubleCinder logged on**_

_**BlazingLion logged on**_

_**BlindCanBeAwesome logged on**_

**BlazingLion- So, Cindery, is it true?**

**DoubleCinder- is what true?**

**BlindCanBeAwesome- hoo boy...**

**DoubleCinder- oh right, yes. I am expecting kits.**

**_BlazingLion logged off to faint_  
**

**BlindCanBeAwesome- Hoo boy. That's my brother for you, wha a drama queen!**

**DoubleCinder- So you're telling me I married a WOMAN?!**

**BlindCanBeAwesome- Er no! It's a figure of speech!**

**DoubleCinder- Whatever. Get your butt over here, I'm kitting.**

_**BlazingLion logged on**_

**BlazingLion- Say what now?**

**BlindCanBeAwesome- are you a stalker or something?**

**DoubleCinder- Gee, thanks for not showing up, Jayfeather. Thank StarClan Daisy was here- #WhatAStoopidMedic.**

**BlindCanBeAwesome- Okay- wait, what?!**

**BlazingLion- How many kits?**

**DoubleCinder- Thirty. Hang on, Thirty-One.**

**BlazingLion- o.o**

**BlindCanBeAwesome- o.o**

_**BlindCanBeAwesome logged off**_

_**BlazingLion logged off**_

**DoubleCinder- ...Shoot.**

**_DoubleCinder logged off_**

**_Part two will be up soon._**

* * *

**I need names for all thirty-one kits! Submit please!**


End file.
